Just Perfect
by Riwanon
Summary: There is going to be a ball in Shin Makoku and Wolfram wonder what he can do to make Yuuri go with him. Yuuram.


This is a little oneshot that I wrote for Shimeji to help her with her drawing project. The deal was I write a fanfic and she would do a fanart of one of its scenes. Here I left the link to the lovely picture she draw, and I hope you like the fic!

pics./shimeji/pic/0002a9w5

**JUST PERFECT**

"Mother," sighed the blond in pain, "why won't he look at me?"

"It's just a matter of time, sweet," replied the woman. "you are just like me, there's no man in the whole world that wouldn't fall for you. The King just needs to grow up a bit before he realizes it."

"But it still hurts. Not only he treats me like that on a daily basis, he also ignores me in all the official acts. He's a king and I'm his fiancé, he should behave for the country's sake," complained the boy. His mother only could smile at him in an encouraging gesture.

"Oh, Wolfie, he's just shy, you know? He'll get over it."

"I know, and I'm more than willing to give him all the time he needs. But I'd be happy if in the dance next week he had just a single dance with me. I'll be humiliated again if he doesn't. I'm his fiancé after all…" and so, the blond continued his rant. The only thing his mother could do was try to calm him, even if she herself didn't understand Yuuri's behaviour. Nearly every man in the country had been in love with Wolfram so why would he, that had him all to himself, keep on rejecting the prince?

"Has something like this ever happen to you, mother?" asked the blond out of curiosity. Lady Cheri just had to think a few seconds before answering.

"Mmmm, no, I don't think so."

"He still keeps freaking out about me being a man."

"No one have ever freaked out about me being a man either…" Wolf just nod to this statement, far too used to his mother way of thinking.

"Since when something like that even matter?" Wolfram was getting more and more depress thinking about the Maou. He understood that he could not just ask Yuuri to immediately love him, but the boy wouldn't even consider looking at him as something more than just a friend. And it hurt a lot. Suddenly, something seemed to pop up in Cheri's mind.

"You're right; maybe you should just show him that."

"What do you mean?"

"Yuuri thinks that he could only be with a woman. That only women can be beautiful to him, right? Then you should just show him that you can be even more beautiful." Cheri's idea seemed to be alright, more or less, except that…

"That's an old idea; we have already tried the pink nightgown." Cheri kept silent and thoughtful for a few minutes.

"Then we should try something even more extreme. I can assure you he'll be more than willing to dance with you." And for a second, Wolfram couldn't help but shiver in fear.

* * *

"It had been a long day, but it has finally ended" was the only thing that Shibuya Yuuri could think of. Usually, he already had always a lot of work to do even if Gwendal and Günter helped him, but now with the party they were going to celebrate… there was just too many things to prepare and all of them had to be perfectly done. But, at last, he has finished his work for today and could go to his bed to have a long and restoring sleep. He went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and change into his pyjamas. When he was finally ready to get into bed, Wolfram was already there. He looked half sleep but, indeed, he was still up and waiting for him.

"You're late, do you know for how long I have been waiting?" muttered the blond trying to sound angry, but totally failing due to how sleepy he was.

"Sorry, I came as soon as I could. There's just too much work to do right now." After years of cohabitation, Yuuri had learnt a thing or two about Wolfram. One of the most important was that the blond only knew to express his worry through angriness, so when he shouted at him like that, Yuuri just smiled at him. Another was that it was wise not to argue with him. He has learnt to be patient and understanding and it was worth it as soon as their relationship only improved more and more. Lately, he even started to think that maybe being engaged with the prince wasn't such a bad thing…

"Where have you been this afternoon? I've been looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere. You weren't cheating on me, right?!" except for his jealousy. Even half-sleep as he was, Wolfram could be really scary if he thought that someone aside from himself could ever lay a finger on his fiancé.

"Of course I haven't. I've just been taking a walk with Conrad, that's all." And that was essentially true, though he preferred Wolfram not to know what they DID during that walk.

"You've been expending a lot of time with Conrad lately, haven't you?" And now Wolfram was really suspicious.

"Of course, he's helping me out with the preparations of the dance next week." That was, again, essentially true even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"And didn't you ask for MY help?"

"You're also busy, Wolfram, I didn't want to bother you."

"Excuses." Now Wolfram was fully awake and very angry. "You just prefer being with my brother, don't you?"

"It's not that…"

"I'm tired, Yuuri. I'm not going to give up, but still I'm tired." Wolfram looked so angry, serious and… sad. "At first you act all weird because I'm a boy. Then I try to make it a bit easier for you wearing this pink thing and you freak out even more. Do I disgust you? Is the problem that I'm plainly disgusting for you?"

"Of course not! It's just that…" Yuuri was now totally red-faced. "All of this is new to me and… I'm still not used to the fact that you're also a man and… really you wear that negligee only for me?"

"Ye…yes." Wolfram has just slipped up and now was also as red as Yuuri. He tried to save some of his dignity by clearing his throat. "I just want to be perfect for you, so you'll look at me, and that's all". And then put the covers up his nose and feigned going to sleep, even if he actually was all nervous and shaking. Minutes later, he felt the weigh of someone next to him.

"You're… already perfect as you are." The double-black whispered. When the blond tried to look at him, all he could see was his hair as he was hiding his face, which was probably even redder than before. With a little smile, Wolfram went to sleep.

* * *

The party was being a total success. All the nobles from Shin Makoku and even from other ally countries were present at it and every one of them was having fun. After the long reception, Yuuri was finally free to go to the main party and talk with everybody. It was very important that he and the brothers talked at least a bit with every representative of each country, otherwise some of them could be offended and the relationship of the reigns could be in danger. Even if he was this busy, Yuuri couldn't help but glance at the room looking for Wolfram. It's been a while since he'd seen him and he was getting more and more worried as the hour of the dance came closer. He, as the king, had to open the dance. He's been really nervous about that, but even more nervous because… of who was his dance partner. He didn't want to mess it up and make Wolfram ashamed of him. Now he feared that Wolfram had thought the same thing and has decided not to turn up. Little by little everyone became silent as Günter appeared to make a short speech. When he ended with the words "now let's the ball start!" Yuuri was sweating cold. As he walked to the centre of the dance floor he looked at Conrad, begging for help, but he just smiled in a reassuring way. But when he was there, then he saw him. Clothed in black from head to toe, wearing the most impressive and beautiful clothes he'd ever seen. They made him look at the same time as the elegant man and the fragile doll he was. They met in the centre of a circle of breathless people, his eyes fixed on the other's. Silently they put their hands together and, as soon as the music started to play, they started to dance. It was a beautiful sight for all the presents. They seemed to gracefully fly over the dance floor. As soon as they recovered from the surprise, other couples joined to the ball too.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how come you can now dance like this when a month ago you just kept stepping on my feet?" Wolfram had been scheming with his mother to surprised Yuuri, but, at the end, he's been the more surprised one.

"I've been practicing."

"With Conrad?"

"Yeah, well… I didn't know who else could teach me so…" Yuuri knew that Wolfram wouldn't be very happy when he knew that the one he's practicing with had been Conrad. But the blond just looked at him wondering.

"Why? Why would you do something like that when you don't even like dancing?"

"Well… I just… wanted to be perfect for you… don't want to make you embarrass or something like that…" muttered Yuuri. At first, Wolfram was really surprised but then, he smiled.

"You're absolutely perfect the way you are." Yuuri look at him wondering if he'd just lost his head, but when he realized how serious Wolfram was, he smiled too.


End file.
